


Something Beautiful

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Papabear!Stiles, Pregnant!Derek, Sleepy!Derek, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they had decided to get an Ultrasound just in case Stiles was right and they need more stuff for the baby (“I’m telling you, it’s more than one baby Derek.” “Shut up and get me more whipped cream before you don’t get any more sex  for a week.”)</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek find out about their babies with their Ultrasound and its fluffy and cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII Okay don't kill me! I know you were all waiting for the birth scene, but I had to go back and announce the babies especially since this was prompted by the lovely Samantha!:) The Birth scene will be up in about ten Minute! As always my tumblr is Kayolive-Horan and prompts are still welcomed! Stay classy

Stiles and Derek sat in the cold office, both rubbing Derek’s distended stomach lightly. They had come to Deaton to get an Ultrasound for the babies. Yes more than one plural. Stiles was pretty sure it was more than one because of how large Derek was, and Derek was adamant that he was only having one child at a time. So they had decided to get an Ultrasound just in case Stiles was right and they need more stuff for the baby (“I’m telling you, it’s more than one baby Derek.” “Shut up and get me more whipped cream before you don’t get any more sex for a week.”)

“Stiles? Derek? I’m ready for you guys now. You can come back,” Deaton called from where he had been setting up the machine to get ready. Derek looked nervously at Stiles before taking his hand and allowing himself to be lead in the room. With Deaton’s instructions and Stiles’ help he was able to get onto the table.

“Okay, Derek lift you shirt,” Deaton commanded. Derek nodded and watched as Deaton smeared his belly with the gel. He hissed because when pregnant women said it was cold, they weren’t being dramatic. Stiles rubbed his hand soothingly while intensely staring at the screen.

“Well it looks like there are four arms, four legs, and two heads…” Deaton said looking at the screen. Stiles head snapped up as he smirked at Derek the obvious “I told you so” hanging in the air, and Derek could only smile back at him as Deaton rubbed the gel off and printed the picture of so they could keep it. 

“Can I have an extra copy to give to my dad?” Stiles asked. “We’re going to visit him after this and I’m sure he wants to know he’s going to have more than one grandkid.” Derek smiled at how excited Stiles was now that they were having two instead of one. He knew that Stiles wanted a big family and this was the first step to that. Stiles helped him off the table, thanked Deaton hastily, and ushered Derek into the car. As soon as they were in the car, Stiles kissed him with so much passion that Derek was taken back for a second. 

“I love you so much Derek. And now we are having two babies. Fuck you are so hot when you’re like this. You literally are glowing. If we weren’t going to my dad’s house right now, I would fuck you right now. ” Stiles panted in his mouth before drawing back and starting the car. Derek was momentarily stunned that Stiles still thought he was hot even with how fat he had gotten. He wasn’t one of those mopey chicks who cried because his body was changing, he just didn’t think that Stiles would still find him as hot as before the pregnancy.

His eyes welled with tears before he could stop them and Stiles was alarmed. “Oh shit, I’m sorry did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Derek laughed, grabbing the hand that was driving and placing it on his stomach, so that Stiles could feel his children kick. “You said exactly the right thing.” Stiles rubbed his hand and smiled at him, apparently pleased with himself.

The Sheriff was already waiting for them when they pulled up along with Miss McCall. Ever since they had both found out about the supernatural stuff going on, they had both become a lot closer often coming together to talk about whatever stuff had went on in the town.

“Well Derek you are looking handsome,” Mrs. McCall cooed from behind the door before ushering them both in. Stiles watched with fondness as Derek was coddled into sitting down and resting his feet. His heart soared as she pulled of Derek’s shoes and gave him a blanket so he could take a nap, before resting his head in her lap and rubbing his scalp. Stiles knew that was Derek’s one weakness. Anytime anyone rubbed his hair, he became completely pliant in their arms.

He followed his Dad into the kitchen and they both sat at the table, his father grabbing a beer while Stiles opted for a Soda so he could drive Derek home safely later. Ever since Derek had gotten pregnant Stiles had stopped drinking anything alcoholic just in case he needed to pick his mate up from somewhere. Especially since Derek had a crazy habit of falling asleep in the randomest places. 

Stiles slid the sonogram across the table and watched his dad’s face light up as he realized what the picture meant. “He’s having twins?” Stiles nodded unable to stop himself from beaming back at his Dad. “Wow Stiles I’m so proud of you… And I know you mother definitely would have been proud of you too.”

Stiles throat closed up. Even after all these years he knew it was still hard for his dad to talk about his mom. The fact that he had said that meant the world to him. They talked for a few more hours before Mrs. McCall came and found them.

“Stiles?” Mrs. McCall interrupted holding up what looked like an overly sleepy Derek in her arms. “Are you guys sleeping here tonight?” 

“Yes we are,” Stiles said pushing back from the table to take his husband from her. “I’ll just head back upstairs. I’ll talk to you both in the morning goodnight.” He trekked up the stairs and set Derek on the bed before finding his pajamas. Derek was pretty much dead to the world at this point, barely keeping his eyes open as Stiles took of his pants, socks, and shirt. He only whined when Stiles tried to put more clothes on him.

“Too hot.” Stiles sighed and decided he wasn’t going to fight Derek over this. He was too tired so he simply curled up with him, making sure to wrap him up close.  
“Stiles?”

“Mhmm.”

“I love you”

“I love you too” And with that they both fell asleep.

The Sheriff peeked in a few hours later and the sight warmed his heart. Derek was truly not the same person that he was when the Sheriff had first interrogated him. He was proud of how both Stiles and Derek had come together. He smiled to himself before shuffling over to his own room. 

There was something beautiful about them together.


End file.
